avengers
by starkcontrastblue
Summary: A trip through Endgame with Tony and Steve...SPOLIERS FOR ENDGAME.


**Avengers, Assemble**

**Chapter one**

Tony smiled as he wished Morgan goodnight watching as she faded from the holographic display. He leaned back and stretched his aching limbs gone were the days he could pull all-nighters living off caffeine alone. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a beanie rabbit, one of Morgan's favourites that she had given him before he left for the compound. Tony smiled to himself as he remembered how she had been pouting as he placed cap's shield in boot. She wanted to take it sledding, it would have been the most expensive sled in history. He picked up his phone and stared at the photograph taken on the best day of his life, their wedding day with Pepper smiling with her sparkling eyes. It had been a quiet affair being as Pepper was almost six months pregnant and the world, the universe had suffered such an horrendous loss, it didn't feel right to have the huge wedding they had planned before, before him. Tony considered going back over some schematics for their 'time heist' quantum realm suits as his stomach protested. His hand went instinctively to the scar at his side reminding him of what it felt to be truly hungry, thirsty on the edge of everything. It was still early and he padded through the quiet compound, they had been brainstorming the past few days and Tony assumed everyone would like a little space and time to breathe. He saw the kitchen lights were on and heard quiet voices Nat being one for sure. Tony straightened up and hoped his exhaustion wasn't as obvious on his face as how he felt.

Nat smiled leaning on the counter with Steve beside a cup in his hands he gave a wry smile. Thor sat on a chair in the common area raising his glass to Tony as he approached. Tony still didn't know how to handle Thor painfully aware of what the God was feeling. Tony felt humbled to realise that even a God could and was struggling with guilt and the pain of losing his people, family and half the universe. There was a plate of sandwiches in the middle of the counter and Nat gestured to them and Tony politely took one half glancing at the contents "peanut butter?" he asked amused, "Didn't feel like cooking" Nat replied as Steve refilled their coffee cups" Tony?" Steve raised the pot "Sure thanks ". Their relationship was still rocky to say the least but after everything Tony couldn't continue to hate the man. He had argued with him when he first returned angry and in pain, he just didn't have the energy to continue their feud. Tony wanted to speak to Rhodey but he had to return to his base to tie up a few thigs so he could stay at the compound and participate in their mission. Clint wasn't on speaking terms with anyone at the moment and being a father and husband Tony could only imagine the pain the man was going through; he'd do anything for Pepper and Morgan. Scott was lounging on the sofa and sat up suddenly as they approached with sandwiches, pop tarts and a bunch of other snacks and drinks . Tony smiled as Scott continued to be awestruck being around the Avengers.

Rocket bounced in and sat crossed legged on the floor snatching a pop tart as he went "Hey build a bear where's Nebula?" Tony asked after a bite of his sandwich. "It's Rocket and she's outside I think I am not her minder" Tony raised his hands defensively as Nat stifled a giggle, Tony raised an eyebrow." I'll be back" Tony said standing and stretching his legs" anything wrong?" Steve asked over a can of soda. Tony shook his "No I just want to check up on her". They carried on with their conversations as Tony walked passed the lab seeing Banner/Hulk still working. That was something he had not seen coming. He waved a hand to acknowledge Tony and pulled his goggles back down. Tony rolled his shoulders and brushed his hand through his hair as he walked out into the evening. He saw Nebula cross legged on one of the benches looking up at the emerging stars." Hey Blue" Tony said quietly as he sat beside her. Nebula glanced over at Tony "is there a problem?" she said or rather stated given her normal tone. "No, no just wanted to check you were ok is all" Tony looked at his hands their relationship had grown during their time stranded on the Benatar. Tony thought of the cold, the hunger their attempts to fix the ship late night talks about their lives and the games Tony encouraged to stave of the terrible fear in his gut. "It's beautiful" Nebula stated as he looked up "I have never just watched the stars" Tony glanced up "I never thought I would go up there or that aliens exist or that I would owe my life to one" Nebula turned "I did very little" she replied as Tony shook his head "you kept me going body and soul". Nebula stared quietly considering his words Tony spoke up again feeling the chill in the air "we can do this we can fix it if we stick together "Nebula stood up quickly "all I have ever known is conflict, isolation". Tony stood beside her gently resting his hand on her shoulder "you're an Avenger now or as good as you're not alone, now come on in and get something to eat we have a lot of work to do "

**Chapter two**

Tony swore under his breath as the panel slipped, he struggled to turn quickly to stop the thing coming down on his head before he heard a "woah!" glancing up at Steve as he caught the panel easily with one hand. Tony shuffled out from under the panel as Steve gently placed it down "Think it's time to call it a night Tony we need you in one piece". Tony took Steves hand pulling him to his feet. Tony rolled his eyes "its not…" Tony glanced at his phone "ah" it was later than he thought. He never realised the stamina he had as a young man or when he was on one of his crazy lab sessions obsessing over some new piece of tech getting worse when Iron Man came along. The machine was taking longer than expected despite Tony, Bruce and the sarcastic little Rocket whom more than equalled them both working endlessly. It was hard to reverse engineer the PYM tech to suit their needs and Scott simply didn't have enough knowledge even though he was very enthusiastic. "Nat and Clint went to pick up dinner" Steve said quietly as they walked back toward the main building "Has no one eaten yet?" Tony asked it was usually him who went hungry. "We are all keeping odd hours these days" Steve patted Tony on the shoulder "You doing ok?" Steve asked a hint of concern lingering in his voice "Tony stopped short, he really wasn't hiding it as well as he thought. "A few years ago, I would have jumped headlong into this thing and now…" Tony glanced down embarrassed at the selfishness of his thoughts. "I know Tony like I said I am happy for you and we will do all we can so you can get back to them" Tony sighed he couldn't help but be encouraged when Steve went into 'Cap' mode. Tony pulled his jacket around him squeezing the beanie rabbit in his pocket "what's for dinner?" he asked cheerfully "Chinese" Steve replied keeping the door open.

Tony fell asleep on the couch listening to one of Thor's all war stories. Steve had listened politely as ever while Natasha and Clint moved to the smaller living room. Steve left them alone understanding they had a lot to talk over. Bruce had quickly returned to the lab along with Nebula as her knowledge of alien technology was invaluable. Rhodey sat beside Tony as Rocket perched on the arm rest rolling his eyes as Scott stared transfixed by Thor and his tales. Steve glanced over to Tony as he slept peacefully beside Rhodey on the sprawling couch. "Should we move him? "Steve enquired as Thor was now focusing on Scott as he regaled his story." Nah he doesn't get enough sleep as it is "Rhodey replied glancing down at his best friend, "Morgan slept through most of the time don't think she caused much trouble" Steve leant back crossing his arms. He remembered their small wedding, Tony regaining his health and the shine in his eyes. He saw the photographs Pepper sent to Nat and the subsequent ones over the years, Nat was close to Pepper had been since she went undercover a Stark Industries. Tony had all but retired, Stark industries did what they could with charitable work and foundations. Steve had seen Tony on the odd occasion when they had both gone to Washington advising what little of the government remained those trips were rare but welcomed by the public; Tony could always own the room and reassure the audience. Steve had always marvelled at that skill; he had been a terrible public speaker and actor. Steve was a solider he could inspire his team, stand up and the lead the way. Tony could do that with a smile and witty remark. Steve considered how he had first judged Tony, harshly and without hesitation. He still recalled that terrible feeling as he ordered the portal to be closed, Tony falling. The man who now slept quietly was worlds away from the playboy billionaire, Steve needed to get him home to his family, for Tony, For Howard.

Chapter three

"Guys if we pick the right year there are three stones in New York" Declared Nat

"Shut the front door!" Bruce replied from the floor

Tony was settled on his right side ensuring his weight wasn't resting on his bad side. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes "So we have a plan? A real plan?" Nat smiled they had proven they could go back in time and now they had the destinations. Tony sat up on the table downing the now cold coffee. "Ok kids let's get this show on the road" They had a plan a shot but only one. Tony had called Pepper spent an hour talking with them both about all the small things not mentioning the big one. Later, he swung out from the chair and turned of the recorder gently patting the helmet with if needs be his last goodbye.

"Are you sure you won't die I can't kill an Avenger "Scott cried as he paced the floor. Tony stopped himself from shouting at the guy "I wont die but we need a distraction" Tony assured him "There are three stones Cap's going after the sceptre and no one would question spangles, Banner is going for Strange he knows the guy and you and me are going after the tesseract, I can't get it alone we've been over this" Tony had to dig through storage to find an old reactor which lay disassembled on the bench" You want to look again ?" Tony had only thought of this because Lang had gotten into his suit at the airport and disabled part of it. Its one of the reasons he turned to Nano tech. Scott walked slowly over and stared at the reactor its awesome have no idea what it does but... "Tony rolled his eyes "It used to keep shrapnel out of my heart first one was an emergency, this one was a better model and I got the shrapnel removed a little while later" Tony tapped on his chest clicking on the Nano tech housing piece which lay over his scars. " Oh God you're going to have a heart attack I am going to kill Tony Stark?!" Tony was about to answer as Steve walked in Tony chuckled "Wow Cap its great to see you back in that "Steve glanced down at his original Avengers outfit and shrugged, "I liked this one Tony before you insisted, I needed an upgrade "Tony slapped his shoulder "Everyone ready?" Steve nodded and Tony felt his heart pound a little faster "Time for a pep talk then you're up"

As Steve said his rousing speech Tony's hand drifted to his pocket giving the beanie rabbit a small squeeze. He probably shouldn't take it with him but his tech shrank it down and concealed it safely as he let go, he needed something, something to remind him what he had, needed to come home to. Tony placed his hand with the rest and felt pride surge through him. Bruce gave reassuring nod as he looked up, they could do this.

Tony had a terrible headache after being hit by the Hulk, they had messed up. Scott chatted in the back as they waited for Cap "What can we do there aren't enough particles, we can't get them all" Tony squeezed his hand on the door frame, "We aren't going after Pokémon give me a moment to think will yer" Cap landed a short distance away and Tony called him over his mind spinning with any possible solution. As Cap moved away Tony suddenly realised what he had to where they had to go, oh the irony the universe had a sense of humour for sure. Steve looked into Tony's eyes of course he trusted him, he had risked so much to get here "Can I ask you something Tony? Tony didn't look up as he recalibrated his and Steve bands as he held out his hand for Tony. "What changed your mind?" Tony looked over to the anxious Scott as he held the sceptre "get that back we won't be long "Steve nudged Tony's arm "Peter, Peter changed my mind"

"Welcome to the 70's cap great music and alike" Tony pulled up his tie as Steve secured his hat in the changing room "well this was not a part of the plan but we will make do" Steve said as they headed out the door while Tony tapped his glasses scanning the area. Steve glanced up at the familiar bunker it had to be it. Tony jogged through the room past various screens and storage lockers sighing as he finally located the damn tesseract. He froze at that familiar voice suddenly he felt like a scorned teenager. Tony stared at Howard, how, why what the hell? His father was talking about him, his mom and he was scared. Howard Stark never showed a hint of fear. Tony wanted to tell him tell him everything that he was equally terrified, Hydra, Cap, the internet that, that he had a daughter, granddaughter the future of the Stark family. Steve looked longingly through the blinds, hoping wishing she would look up knowing he wouldn't leave if she did. She was still beautiful, commanding as she stalked out the room, he glanced at the photograph he could never go back. Steve recognised Howard as Tony hugged him and swiftly walked over to him "Well that was odd" Tony said a little breathless "you alright Cap?" Tony asked as they walked back to find somewhere to discreetly disappear "yeah, yeah I am fine its just strange being here again" Tony didn't believe him as he steered him into the empty storage area" Ready? "Steve nodded holding back the tears that threatened to fall. As they staggered back Clint fell to his knees at first, they thought it was due to travelling through the quantum realm but they realised they were down one Avenger, Natasha.

Steve was left alone as the others drifted away stray tears falling down his cheek. He had tried so hard to get them all through this and they had lost her. Tony ensured him she would not be forgotten that they owned her more that they could ever repay. Steve had not been attracted to her as Tony on one drunken night long ago had admitted to. She treated him like a regular guy not captain America just him. She had been a part of his team and now added to the long list of people he had lost under his command. Those two years they spent as 'rogue' Avengers had only strengthened their bonds as he got to see her full range of skills as a spy. He admired her as a woman and as teammate.

Tony scrubbed his eyes as he stared at the six infinity stones ready to be attached to his own glove. He had called in help from Wakanda who had given him a small supply of virbranium which he hoped could hold the stones for long enough, Rocket had given his input as had Nebula he was hopeful this would work. He tweaked the design once again with a chill going down his spine considering the power that lay in front of him. Years ago, he would have only considered how to weaponize such power. His eyes drifted to the beanie rabbit sitting on the desk eyeing him gently he walked over and lifted it gently holding it under his chin; the familiar scent of Morgan's strawberry shampoo drifting upwards "ill come home little miss, I'll come home" he whispered into the rabbit's ear.

**Chapter three**

Tony's ears rang painfully as he staggered to his feet leaning heavily on a piece of twisted metal attempting to take in his surroundings. It was a wasteland nothing was left of the compound beyond the twisted remains and fire. Panic threatened to overwhelm him as he looked up, it was him. Thanos had come somehow, he was here. Tony realised if you messed with time then time would bite you in the ass, nothing they had done came without consequences. He had to find cap, the glove anybody he didn't look up again as he stumbled through the debris. He bent to pick up Cap's shield brushing the debris from the top. It was odd that this shield was a much a part of the Stark legacy as Morgan, made by Howard passed to Steve then back to Tony. While in his modest garage at the lake house Morgan had wandered in and found the shield covered by a tarp. Tony recalled pulling her up onto his knee as she held onto the shield amazed by how light it was. Tony had turned as Pepper took a quick photograph smiling brightly at the pair. Morgan had begged for a story and Tony relented telling her the story of the famous solider and his magic shield. Every night she asked for a different story and Tony had plenty to retell. The smoke billowed around Tony as he gripped the shield searching for his friends desperate to know their fate, would he go home.

Steve grimaced as he braced his arm with his shield, his team were down and more creatures, warriors than he could have ever imagined marched forward. He read a lot as child being sick so often, he loved the classics the big epics like the _Odyssey. _He drew on whatever paper he could find and what ever his imagination could conjure. Days after the attack on New York by Loki Tony had offered him a place in the tower and Steve readily agreed. Tony had filled his room with both modern and old technology. Steve still preferred records and physical newspapers. He had also pilled a range of art supplies in one corner and framed several of his old drawings and photographs that must have been in storage. Tony did as much as he could to help settle. Of course, they all tried to see each other but their schedules rarely matched up. Steve should have Cherished those days sharing food, drink and various tales between them. They were a good team, they still were. Tony stared as portal after portal ripped through space with beings and people and ships flooding through. He hovered and landed beside Steve as countless more joined them. He was no solider he has said as much years ago. He was only a man in can. His ear piece cracked as Pepper's voice drifted through, no, no she couldn.t be here they both couldn't die here he thought panicked that his wife was on the battlefield. "Cap are you holding Thor's hammer?" Tony said confused "Yes. Yes, I am "he announced as he raised it to the sky shouting as loudly as he could over the roars and chats "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Tony watched bemused as Peter spoke a mile a minute, he just wanted to hug the kid. Years of grief and anguish flowed over Tony it had been worth it getting here. When he had regained a degree of strength on returning from space Tony went to visit May. The team had returned without the stones, dejected and broken they had to live with this devastating new reality. The apartments were quiet Tony recalled. May opened the door and she already knew as she crumbled into Tony's arms, His own healing injuries screamed out he was just numb. She didn't want to see him again and he didn't blame her. At that moment Tony just wanted Peter back home no sixteen-year-old should be caught up in this battle. Steve had lost track of the damn gauntlet he couldn't see or find anyone in the chaos. He saw a hint of red and gold falling only a few feet away and he ran, past monsters and aliens, humans and everything in between. He saw Tony flung high into the air landing with a sickening thud. He launched his shield followed by the hammer again and again gaining little ground.

A bright flash of light stopped them both, Danvers. He was glad she was on their side when she arrived asking for Fury there were questions a lot of questions. They sat wide eyed when she told them of her origins, the skrulls and that earth had been invaded and almost destroyed in the 1990s. Fury kept his secrets well. Steve realised then when the idea of the Avengers had been born. It was Rocket who asked if Danvers could track down the Guardian's ship, she had been hesitant at first until Steve had asked one captain to another. Steve glanced at Tony who was on his knees staring at the man whom Steve recognised as Stephen Strange, the wizard. Steve saw fear in Tony's eyes as Danvers was launched up and over his head and Steve saw it then, the gauntlet. He took breath.

Pain. He was used to pain and hoped now it would be last of it. Steve thought of Peggy of the life they might of lead if fate had allowed it. Steve Rogers fell to his knees as the power such incredible power surged through him. He saw the stars he was flying through them he couldn't feel the pain or sorrow or see he dead friends in pieces on the battle ground. He was peaceful, quiet content as the stars drifted by. Tony stumbled and struggled finally falling beside Steve taking his right arm "Cap?" Tony felt tears burn his eyes as ash swirled around him "you did it, you did it we won Captain" Tony choked out. Peter rested his hand on Tony's shoulder and knelt beside him tears flowing freely as his small frame shuddered. With a final breath Captain America passed on. Tony closed his eyes gently. It should have been him the world needed Captain America now more than ever no one needed Tony Stark. He could never bee as good as him as strong or selfless. He could never be a symbol of hope while he was once known as the merchant of death.

Peter helped Tony up, thousands of their people stood quietly as Tony struggled to hold his own weight. Peter stood straighter keeping his mentor upright lifting his arm over his shoulder. Rhodey stood close as did Pepper who was finally wearing something Tony had bought, well made. For once Tony was speechless as he glanced back at Steve flanked buy Barnes and Wilson. He turned back to the now silent crowd of warriors some he recognised some he didn't. They all fought for earth against Thanos that was all that mattered. Tony gathered what little strength he had speeches were Cap's speciality not his.

"He gave his life as he lived it for freedom, he was special before he took on the shield, he's the best of us and we won't see the likes of him again" Tony took a break darkness creeping around his eyes "remember him, remember his sacrifice"

His legs gave way and Peter kept him from hitting the floor, Thor strode forward past Pepper, Bruce and Clint. "Let me take him young one, you fought well today you both did" Peter suddenly didn't want to let him go recalling his fear as he faded away from existence only what seemed minutes ago. How had it been five years? Thor knelt and smiled warmly at Peter "He will be safe with me I promise "Peter passed Tony into Thor's arms and he lifted him easily. Peter remained on his knees gazing at the body of Captain America and back to his injured mentor carried in the arms of a Norse God, the battlefield around him all thoughts and feelings overwhelmed him as he too fell into darkness.

**Epilogue**

Tony knew Steve wouldn't have wanted a state funeral. He was to humble. But he was also a hero and symbol of freedom and the people had the right to say goodbye to the last true hero. Tony attended with Pepper, Clint, Rhodey, Sam and Barnes who he had forgiven, in memory of Steve. Delegates from the across the world attended including T'Challa from Wakanda. In death the Captain had brought the world together. At his own home Tony held a private service. Thor stood with Valkyrie, Scott and his family attended as did Clint with his and the Guardians, Peter and May, Carol Danvers and finally Nick Fury who brought them all together. Morgan helped Tony release a wreath down the lake with red white and blue flowers. They shared stories and smiled remembering the Captain they all knew. Morgan snuggled into Tony's arms as they sat by the lake side watching the sun set "How you doing Morguna? Tony asked pushing a stray hair from her eyes "Hungry" Tony smiled "yeah me to, Cheeseburgers or ice pops?" Morgan gazed up at Tony "both?" Tony pulled her closer "oh I have something here "Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out the beanie rabbit his ear a little singed. Morgan took him gently and held him under her arm. Tony sighed and stood up brushing the leaves from his trousers and Morgan's dress. He turned back to lake as held his daughters' hand, home and safe "thank you Cap" he said quietly "thank you"


End file.
